Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{2}{3}-9\dfrac{1}{19} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {9} - {\dfrac{1}{19}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {9} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{19}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{19}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{38}{57}-\dfrac{3}{57}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{35}{57}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{35}{57}$